For example, vehicle-mounted electronic devices such as a car navigation device and a television receiver are often attached to the vicinities of front panels of vehicle interiors, and when the vehicle-mounted electronic devices are used in places like these, the display units become extremely difficult to see, depending on the incidence state of sunlight.
Consequently, an electronic device that stores the influence of sunlight of each season, and adjusts illuminance or the like of the display unit has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1 as follows).